Autem
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Tomorrow you won't remember. I will pretend this never happened. That is my gift. You will be immortal and I, forgotten."
1. Going back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn and Kol (while they are possessing Vincent &amp; Kaleb)

**Summary:** "Tomorrow you won't remember. I will pretend this never happened. That is my gift. You will be immortal and I, forgotten."

**M note:** I was listening to 'Habits' and 'Talking bodies' by Tove Lo

Anyway I thought I'd write something lightweight but with smut-bdms-kink material in response to the 'Sanctuary' episode. The one after that was predictable but it was passable.

Honestly though. I was gonna igore it to watch the 'Food Network' channel and 'Eye Candy' on commercials.

The thing is I didn't for some reason but uh okay this is AU-ish with ooc-ness and incest.

(I think although technically not cause they are no longer bonded by blood but still I guess. By that logic does that mean the Klaus/Rebekah thing is game? I still prefer Klaus/Elijah any day tbt)

Yeah, okay that's it...

* * *

His heart is pounding so impossibly quick as he just stares at Finn incredulously while forgetting for a moment that breathing is a necessity.

Finn gave him a wtf look as he beheld a non-brand protein bar his little brother had tossed him.

He was rendered speechless in his confusion, all anger forgotten while he inspected the wrapper wearily almost expecting it to poisoned.

With a sigh he unwrapped it with his teeth then took a small bite and chewed while looking shocked that it was so good.

"I'm still mad at you and you will die."

Kol nodded daftly as his brother kept eating while seemingly ignoring his presence.

After a moment he licks his lips and stood tall as he toys with his shirt then starts talking.

"I get the animosity for-towards our brothers and that you seem tense. Well given the circumstance...but seriously you're going to kill me?!"

Finn was going to respond but Kol shot him a 'not now' look so he kept silence for a moment as his brother continues.

"If you ask me. I would say maybe you just need to get laid. Hey, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Kol couldn't help the smirk that appears on his face as Finn's eyes narrowed in anger but managed to keep a spark of confusion.

With a flick of his wrist the vampires around them fell to the ground unconscious and Kol was honestly surprised that _this _was his reaction to the situation.

Huh, someone was a little too caught up in the moment to register that the vampires around them had begun to awaken.

"You only have a few days, might as well get started on your bucket-list. I'll be sure to send flowers to you tombstone unless Niklaus wants to keep your corpse in a coffin."

With a roll of his eyes he bites his thumb hard enough to draw blood then pulls his older brother towards him effectively but Finn whispered an ancient incantation and Kol stood immobile.

"Awesome. We've established that I'm hexed. Now, are we gonna fuck."

He needs to focus and stall for time. Something should come to him, that isn't what worries him.

He's not sure what is going on but he's feeling some type of way about the situation.

Finn's vessel is seeming to be a little under restraint and the fact that it's noticeable makes him think he should be feeling scared about the implications.

"What? No. Is that even a question? We are brothers and language."

Finn let up on his spell then began to walk away to probably torture Marcel some more although now that he's looked around he can see the guy is napping so probably not.

Sure Kol knew his brother wants to have his way by finding Nik's secret but he also knew Finn wasn't going to be a dick about it.

.

"Right. Like that's ever stopped anyone."

Kol pulls him back again.

This time Finn does nothing to stop him as he is basically moonwalking backwards.

Shy for only a second he gently runs his fingers through Finn's chest after having pulled off his long-sleeve shirt, tossed it on the ground then bit into his shoulder roughly but not enough to break skin.

He thinks he understands what is going on as he feels Finn tense up against his skin. He can feel the effort of his hold on it, can practically taste the magic.

It isn't his and that is making him grow restless. He wants to find a way to hurt Niklaus and Elijah but right now he's searching for something far more important.

This is going to be a long night. He just needs to keep it together and find a solution that benefits for the most part.

Finn pulls at his hair lightly just to whisper the words. "This world will be a better place without you."

Kol pulls away after a quick kiss to his cheek then walked to a shelf, set his phone down then took off his shoes and socks as he spoke.

"Please stop, I'm getting aroused. Oh wait. I meant keep going."

He could tell Finn was trying hard to resist the urge of picking up his discarded clothes.

Guess opposites attract but it is strange seeing his brother in another's body.

A few seconds passed and both seem to relax as they just look at eachother while wondering what the other would say or do.

Kol takes a moment to formulate a plan, something basic but he's aware of Finn staring.

For a moment Kol thinks he should suggest flipping a coin to see who would make the next move or say something.

Instead he just takes the initiative.

In normal circumstances he would; lie, steal, cheat. Play a prank or pull a con and think nothing of it.

While honestly not caring about anyone but himself, his desired outcome.

That is true but not here or now.

Not when it concerns Finn.

There is just something about him that makes Kol feel like he matters. It's strange and wonderful all at once, this feeling.

He's not sure why it is that he hasn't felt the same with any other person and he's looked. There's even a long list to prove it.

And longer one of corpses to illustrate his dissatisfaction at having found no one, nothing close to what he's feeling now.

Finn is clearly in the wrong when attempting to push him away and out of his life, Kol just has to make him remember.

He'll show him exactly what he's got here, who he's had waiting. Patiently, but oh so prepared.

Perhaps he will end up betraying the only person in his family.

No, his life.

Who has cared enough to let him in on secrets, knowledge and what it means to be like him.

An outcast to his own blood.

Their family is nothing but a sad, played out joke.

Just a room full of strangers even after a thousand years.

He knows this but can't help the longing. He wants what Finn described long ago.

He thinks he should have not allowed this to get so out of hand, now it's somewhat challenging to rein back in.

Thoughts like that aren't productive and if he's going to die he does not want them so they are pushed aside as he smirks while saying.

"Look, Finn. Mother dearest made sure the corpses we possessed weren't; a) related or b) missed."

The lights in the room flickered for a bit but nobody cares because Kol could tell his words were working in his favor.

Just a little prodding and he'd be game.

"So if you think about it. C'mon brother. I want to hear you say it with me. It's not incest now, it's only necrophilia."

Finn tilted his head to the right slightly and Kol almost said the words 'fuck yeah' aloud when his older brother took the hint.

While attempting to stay in character but was struggling because he wants to laugh. The problem is that he is easier to read now that he's human.

He should be careful, proceed with caution but he's a bit curious about what Finn is looking for.

.

He knows the man that had caressed his face with great care while condemning him to death a few moments ago wasn't long for this earth.

Wasn't sure how he knew but it hurts to know so he doesn't fight it when Finn curses him.

He will pretend to ignore it.

Maybe if someone asks he will say he was too busy thinking about the murderous part to notice.

"I _curse_ you to this body." Pft. Jokes on him, this new body is a good example of what it means to be the epitome of sexy.

Okay he knew that he loved this game and so did Finn but that was when they were vampires.

Being human changed their dynamics not only in the eyes of the public.

The wrath in his eyes doesn't diminish as he spews words in a way Kol finds oddly sensuous in manner although Finn has done nothing to got out of his way to try or approach him.

"Guess what."

"...?" Kol knows better than to answer unless the word 'speak' is uttered so he raises an eyebrow in mock-wonder.

Good, he remembers.

"An estimated 153,000 people will die on your birthday. Want to know something else I find interesting, most people commit suicide on a Wednesday."

Kol wants to laugh wether in nervousness because technically he is a born again virgin, ha. Or because of a sort of macabre humor, he is not sure but doesn't.

Something is getting to him. Calling out like a premonition but he tunes it out before it starts to speak louder.

Choosing instead to ignore the rules for a moment to quickly say.

"It's a shitty day..so I can't judge."

Finn smiled slightly but it vanished as he takes slow steps towards him. Then refrains from any other movement.

Almost looking at Kol as if he can read him like a book, he speaks.

"I warned you long ago that you would know what real fear is. Now. I'm just staying true to my words. It's nothing personal, oh wait. It is."

Kol whimpers as the words 'venomous tease' threaten to leave his lips and knows that his brother doesn't have to look down to know his arousal is quite evident.

The sad thing is that nothing even remotely interesting has happened yet.

.

.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he understands that what the witch said was not supposed to sound so seductive to him.

One thing though they are still brothers and Finn said something about finally being clean after 'rebirth'.

Well they are no longer restricted by the calling of blood, it made sense that they part ways now that the element both thought made things interesting was gone.

Now that they are human; girls, jobs and children were what their mother had suggested they should look forward too.

Fuck that, this isn't a dictatorship.

Actually now that he thought about it.

Their S&amp;M sessions weren't exactly based somewhere in-between but were acceptable to both adults participating.

That was beside the point though.

"I will not miss you."

Oh those words hurt but also awoke the monsters within. They aren't appealing to his praise kink, that's a given.

The words are a little mean and not something he is used to from anyone else's mouth but for some reason they made him feel alive.

Finn kissed him suddenly, desperately. Tongues, teeth and saliva are in play as Kol kisses back with just as much vigor.

It's by far the sloppiest kiss he's experienced in a while but it's fine because he kind of likes this.

Neither has any idea as to why he hadn't tried it sooner.

Oh right, being human brought other priorities and their mother's constant watch didn't help either.

His heart is racing and he was wondering if Kol can hear it.

This needed to stop, preferably now.

So when Kol broke away with a lick to his lower lip and made a sort of whining noise when Finn pushes him back swiftly.

It did.

If only for a few seconds.

.

.

.

He took a menacing step forward in anger then put up a hand. The same which with he had previously used to trap his soul within Kaleb.

"I was made clean-"

Kol smirked against his feeble attempt at stopping him when he whispered the words.

"I've always liked you dirty."

Finn pushed him back swiftly and Kol fell to his knees. For not being comfortable using someone else's magic..Kol sure thinks Finn knows how to wield it.

Not once did they take their eyes off the other but both wonder if it would have been the smarter move.

"You sided with them. The _one_ time I asked you to stand by me! Are you that desperate for their attention? Oh. Pardon me, what a silly question."

Kol ignored his words as he looks away and wipes at the blood on his lips then smirked at the coppery taste of his blood.

He thinks Finn is starting to become a quick study when it comes to the art of sarcastic verity but it is obvious that he's stalling, bidding his time.

Their eyes met as Finn picked up his shirt and spoke in monotone while putting it back on.

"I see you haven't lost your interest in 'kinks'." He sees the look of mild surprise on Kol's borrowed face, watches it wash over his features one instant only to be gone the next.

He's had some free time therefore taken some of it to research a couple of minutes worth of various material that has caught his attention or curiosity.

Skimming through most of it but cataloging it all to memory.

"Shame, I haven't either..for the most part-" He speaks as if contemplating the next move but cuts the thought process short.

Sighs then continues after a moment. "Get out."

This isn't right.

It wasn't part of their game.

His tongue helped him out of woes many a time before. He would be damned if it didn't save him now.

"You and mother were going coo-coo and honestly her defeat was predictable. Finn, brother. I love you but-"

Finn held up a hand to shut him up but didn't use magic as he spoke in a resigned tone of voice.

"Leave me and go back to your family. Let's see who truly cares for you because I-"

Kol stood up quickly and used his magic to push Finn up against a wall as he searched his eyes while not caring all that much if his older brother was in pain but released his hold after a moment.

This was getting a little too close for comfort, stupid deja'vu and their family members for dragging them back into their shit.

Kol touched his forehead to his as he whispered almost breathless in manner. He was tired but would rest when he was dead so he ignored it.

"I don't know why I always manage to find my way back to you but if this is to be one of my last days on earth as a human..."

Finn did not want to hear it so he kissed him gently but didn't meet his eyes as he whispered something Kol couldn't comprehend in his ear.

Then started trailing kisses down his neck, left shoulder and chest.

"Ek elska þik"

"No idea what that means, Finn." Kol doesn't want to think anymore because he knows that if he speaks Finn is going to stop whatever is happening right now.

He doesn't want it to end but he needs to get out of here before it's too late.

Before Finn's caught on and come to his senses.

"Eg veit"

* * *

**M note 2:**

**Norse;** Ek elska þik ... **English;** I love you

**Norse;** Eg veit ... **English;** I know


	2. Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to the show 'The Originals' like characters, storyline etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn and Kol (while they are possessing Vincent &amp; Kaleb)

**Summary:** "Tomorrow you won't remember. I will pretend this never happened. That is my gift. You will be immortal and I, forgotten."

**M note:** I was listening to 'My love' by Sia and 'Turn your face' by Little Mix.

**-**I went to go see 'Fifty Shades of Grey' with some people and thought it was kinda boring not even five minutes into it.

A few of my friends and family members loved it though.

Not gonna lie, I was tired of seeing Anastasia naked after the first time. The guy is really hot but duct tape and those cables don't cut it in real life.

Maybe 'Fifty shades of Black' will be better, imo parodies are always fun.**-**

Yeah, okay that's it...

* * *

He wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Kol Mikaelson hasn't been a virgin for a thousand years.

Actually now that he's taking a moment to think on it he can't really remember what the girl he fucked looked like but he assumes that she was had been a neighbor.

He knows that had just turned 17 when she had introduced him to the life of nympho or in his case satyriasis.

He may not fully recall her face but her words and the tone of her voice in their first encounter are stuck on his mind like the knowledge of his name.

_"You're my satyr."_

Honestly he thinks he probably replied with something lame like..

_"Call me whatever you please. Just keep touching me."_

It's aight he learned a little more in time and has had a considerable amount of practice to get his game going strong.

Speaking of which he recalls that he got laid every day that summer.

Thank god for orgys and sluts from back in the day.

Life had been great in the 10th century then he became a vampire and the bloodlust took hold but he only remembers the fear of dying slowly at the hands of his parents in their efforts to make him immortal.

.

"Finn"

Kol stopped him from his actions on his body by just whispering his name and Finn gave him a worried glance.

Perhaps he has gone overboard with his words but they had never been a problem before. Maybe he wanted to call it a night and just go home.

He didn't look uncomfortable or disillusioned but Finn would ask and began to back up just to be safe.

"Yes?"

Kol pushed down a blush that was fighting to make it's way to his face as Finn made eye contact while waiting for a response.

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about this.

And he doesn't understand why his face is heating up or who actually thinks it's acceptable to whisper when clearly no one is eavesdropping.

But apparently that didn't stop him.

He hasn't been before, shy that is.

So when Finn started moving away he stopped him by holding his hand and spoke nonchalantly while doing so a little louder.

"After this you want to get stupid drunk or something?"

Finn looked around for a moment then smiled slightly and spoke amiably.

"I have things to do but sure. I think having a few drinks wouldn't kill me.." He looks at Kol for a moment then continues almost intrepid seeming.

"Wait. Are you even legal, age wise I mean? Now that I think about it. I should have asked before I kissed you."

Kol looked insulted as he spoke indignantly at first then got over it.

"I'm a thousand something years old. I kinda lost track since it all clumps in to routine..and back to the point. The last time I checked, no one was taking advantage of me."

He is feeling a little conflicted now because maybe they're moving a little fast then he cuts off that train of thought because no.

He has waited a long ass time for this, well no.

This exact scenario wasn't in his plans but he's willing to work with it because he's nothing if not adaptable and being with Finn just feels right to him.

"This clearly isn't moving fast enough..But I get what you're asking. Yeah, this vessel is in his early twenties so we're good."

Finn was going to ask to see an ID but he'd take his word on it and someone at a bar would ask anyway.

"Fine. Hey, you want to eat out later? I'm a little hungry and something expensive sounds appealing."

"Sounds like romance is in the air this fine night." Kol smirked as if his impending death wasn't a worry on his mind.

"Shut up, Kol."

As he said the words he searched for his car keys but opted against it. He hated driving and would only do so if the situation called for it.

The place wasn't too far off and he could do with some fresh air.

"Make me"

The moment the words left him he was pushed onto his back and he felt winded as Finn knelt next to him then spoke almost as if bored but the smile on his face betrays him.

"I just did. Now stand up and put your clothes on. We are going out." With those words he began to move off-away but Kol smirked and tased Finn.

"Funny, for a moment you thought you were in charge."

.

"You own a taser." The words never left him because he felt himself go rigid and for a moment all he can do is feel it all as he supposed the two darts have already left marks.

The look Finn gave him was priceless as he fell to the ground. Kol ignored him for a moment to get his phone and put his shoes on.

"I look like a defenseless teenager."

He shoved his phone in his pocket along with his socks then continuded as Finn struggled to stand up. It didn't work so he laid still on the ground.

"Breathe slowly and you'll be fine. Finn, love. Just relax while I take a picture to blackmail you with later."

He takes his phone out for a moment but just checks the time and ignores all of the missed calls and texts from whoever thought it appropriate to bother him at a time like this.

After a moment he noticed that Finn was just looking at the roof as if dazed. He shoved the taser back into his pocket and ran a hand through his face.

"All I did was shoot you with 55,000 volts. It's a relatively low setting (.005 amps) and trust me it hurts less than getting maced. You wouldn't want to know how I was made aware of that."

Kol bit his lower lip lightly as he saw the look his brother gave him. He knew he was going to suffer in a surprisingly unorthodox way.

There would be no avoiding that, not that he would try. The punishment was always a pleasure to endure.

But explaining himself would buy him a few moments to see his brother in pain and he wasn't one to shy away from it when it was he who delivered.

"After the incident with the wolves and seeing our father again. I thought 'hey what happes if my magic fails me?' Oh yeah, I'm fucked. So I got with the program."

After what felt like a few minutes Finn spoke quietly and Kol could tell that his words were honest.

"You never were good at magic."

He thinks he's detecting a slight change, a barely noticeable note here.

"How's it going with Divina by the way? I see she left you here to fend for yourself. What a smart but cowardly girl. I would have expected better for you."

He's jealous.

Oh shit.

He's not really looking forward to more of a display then that but he kind of likes this on the 50/50 level even if Finn has no reason to be concerned or doubt him in this.

"The only reason you're good is because you were born to lead our coven." As Kol spoke he moved towards him slowly.

"Davina is hot but she's just not cutting it. Why does no one get it. Innocence isn't something I want in my life."

Kol crouched down and looked Finn over with deliberate calm.

"Plus. If I'm honest. I can say that I like people a little older, say a few years closer to my own age. That's not something difficult too grasp is it?"

Finn sat up then forced himself to stand. Kol stayed crouched on the soles of his feet while saying.

"Also. You should have gotten one thing clear by now, brother. But you've been asleep for a while so I'll let it slide for the moment. You see, I'm the best thing since sliced bread."

"I will laugh at the time of your death." Finn winced at the thought of it but already spoke so he's not going to take the words back.

"This 'new' you is kind of a dick. What gives, Finn?" Kol's words stopped him in his tracks but he didn't look back as he spoke in a tone that told Kol anger had gotten hold of his brother.

"Being nice has never gotten me anything other than daggered and shoved in a coffin! You along with everyone in _your_ family have always criticized me for being a pushover."

Taking a moment to just breathe and lean against a wall he continued with a little more poise.

"I decided to take your advice. Now anyone who stands in my way will be cut down. As you've found out, you aren't the exception."

Kol stood up then looked him in the eyes while saying.

"You are my family! So stop with that 'your' crap, it's ours. Look it is no secret that we certainly aren't the definition of functional but... okay..I have nothing."

Kol wanted to say something about how great it was to be a Mikaelson but it really wasn't.

Here's how things went.

Anyone not part of Niklaus' inner circle was ignored.

They were daggered, not mourned then bad-mouthed and forgotten. Repeatedly.

Random hoes were more important to their siblings than their own blood.

It was super fucked up but the truth.

On that account he couldn't and wouldn't blame Finn for basically suggesting that everyone around him drop dead.

.

.

"You want to know why no one bothered to undagger you the answer is a simple one. It's only because-" Kol tried speaking but nothing would come out so he just glared at his brother.

"Turns out though. Now. That I'm human, I am not going to give that up so easily. Anyone who stands in my way will suffer because nothing weighs me down."

After he said the words he no longer cared if his brother was quiet or not so he let up on the spell currently busy at work shutting him up.

The word that left his mouth wasn't one he expected.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Finn was instantly suspicious of his intentions but was basically like 'fuck it. I might as well hear him out'.

"Tonight we are going to have something neither one of us has had in a thousand years."

"What are you suggesting?" Finn doesn't know what it could be that Kol has in mind but has more pressing matters to attend to, people who have set up an illusion of what one would call an appointment.

"Just us. Everything and everyone can stay in the background for all I care. All I want is you. So can you push pause on the invisible bomb I've got strapped to my shoulders for tonight and just chill?"

Finn looked away from his brother for a moment but Kol knew what he would say before he did.

"I've used potent magic. Kol, you really did it this time and I just snapped. The longer I 'pause' it the worse the pain and quicker your death will be. I'm-"

"I don't care, just do it."

"Why? You can't seriously think that I would believe this, right? I don't know what your angle is but it won't work."

Kol made a noise of annoyance and threw his hands up in the air then took a moment to calm himself as he spoke without an ounce of fear or shame.

"I could and would lie to anyone else but not you. Not when it comes to this. You know me. I may not completely be the same person I was a thousand years ago-"

"Let me get this straight and feel free to correct me _when_ I am wrong. You would be foolish enough to try and what? Have me fall into your game. Sorry but that got old when Camille betrayed me."

"Finn-" Kol felt as if he couldn't breathe for a second then looked at his brother to see if he was the cause but knew instantly that he wasn't because he was still busy ranting.

"You would have me believe that you'd want to spend time with me. Not only here but outside of this place after what I've done. Right, okay. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

Kol looked at the ground and beheld the sleeping vampires for a bit then spoke quietly while staring back at Finn as he kept what had just happened concealed.

Maybe it was a side effect. It wasn't really a concern. He would not let the lack of air ruin his plans.

"I would give up the hours I have left just for a chance at one nice moment we could call our own. I don't blame you for not trusting me in this point in time but I'm not the villian and neither are you."

"..."

"Why I would choose to spend my time with you, you ask. The answer is simple and since I feel like I'm dying for sure... I might as well say it."

After taking a breath and looking at him again, he continued.

"You are a fucking idiot whom I still love. Even though you've put me through some fucked up shit, hence the hexing."

"You brought that upon yourself for being a treacherous-" Kol cut him off by speaking louder.

"Want to know why I never let Klaus undagger you? It wasn't only because you were and still are by the way, so damn judgmental."

Finn looked like he wanted to say something but kept quiet so he continued.

"No. Not even because it was a sure way to keep you safe from our father's wrath. I just wanted you for myself."

.

.

.

"I lost years of my life and I will have retribution but what you feel is probably displacement so the best course of action would be-"

Kol ignored his words and tackled him to the floor swiftly then began to unbutton Finn's shirt and jeans.

"If I wanted you as my therapist, I would have asked. Now. I am going to fuck you hard and fast because that's what you need and what I want. We both win. At least in this."

Finn smiled cheerfully as if about to do something interesting but pushed him off roughly.

"Go to the restroom and clean yourself up, I have a reservation. We can just have a moment then forget it ever happened." He stays still then stands up but avoids looking at him as he brushes off imaginary dust.

"You can't be serious. You are so disrespectful, I just can't.." Kol touches his forehead for a moment then sits up after thinking his next words over.

"And to make matters worse, I'm pretty sure you've just given me the worst case of blue-balls in history."

Kol laughs something devoid of humor because at this point he is unwilling to admit defeat but is pondering a different route.

He's hell bent on getting off and seeing Finn come undone underneath him but more importantly getting to the bottom of whatever it is that his dearest brother is hiding.

"I what?"

"I am talking. Wait your turn, please. Now. Where was I?" Kol stands up and is getting annoyed here and is basically resigning himself to the idea of hooking up with a stranger tonight because he's currently too worked up to care.

And Finn seriously looks like could not care less even if he tried because he's apparently lost in thought.

"Something about blue-balls."

The words snapped him out of it because he was getting sidetracked here.

"Right, thanks. It's because your idea of the unnecessary shit you call 'foreplay' is mathematical problems over dinner."

Kol rolls his eyes as he begins walking towards the door and for a moment.

Finn thinks that he will just leave but he stopped suddenly and turned around as if he's just had an epiphany then laughed uncontrollably as he spoke in between seconds worth of breathing breaks.

"Fuck me, I just realized that it's a fetish and you are a sly dog. I am actually proud of you right now."

Finn raises an eyebrow and for a moment looks completely embarrassed then he shoves the feeling down while saying.

"You aren't an idiot and I know that. Thus want you to prove it. I've been asleep for a while, excuse me for not wanting to go jumping you the first moment I see you...especially now that we've basically hijacked bodies off the street."

After calming down just enough to draw attention to how strange the situation they are in actually is, Kol took some time to say.

"I hate you so much right now. You know what the sad thing is, brother? I bet I would have more luck if I asked a stranger or Rebekah for a quick fuck. The thing is. I don't want anyone else."

Finn walked over to a cash register and pulled out his wallet after Kol's words efficiently sunk in.

"Listen to me now for I will say this once. I'm as serious as a heart attack. You are free to do whatever you please with whoever but in three minutes it's closing time."

"And what, Finn?"

The words were gritted out as if in challenge but Finn was done with his shit.

"I will lock up and just enjoy the rest of this night while you go wait to die or whatever."

Kol looked dead serious about his next words and Finn just wanted to go eat something to distract himself from the horrible deed he had committed but in a few hours it wouldn't matter.

"A few hours for the last days of my life as a mortal. We're having this moment. Even if it kills me in some minutes."

"Fine. Just one question." Finn doesn't want Kol to stay here a moment longer than he has to and he's already got the spell going so pausing it is a no go either way.

"Shoot"

But he wants to hear the answer.

"What would you call this situation?"

Kol couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his face as he remembered a time when everything was fine and just answered.

"You're into surveys now? Great." He said sarcastically as hell.

"Seriously though, it's a clusterfuck of a conundrum but I'm pretty excited about this."

With a resigned sigh and a nod. Finn agreed then spoke as if the walls around them were eyewitness' to their deal.

"Know how many times I've given you an out? Enough to lose count. I'll take your word on it."


	3. Quick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn and Kol (while they are possessing Vincent &amp; Kaleb)

**M note:** I was listening to 'Magia Negra' by Romeo Santos ft Mala Rodriguez and 'All these stars' by Ed Sheeran

This is AU-ish with ooc-ness and yaoi incest is involved. I said there would be like two chapters before I ended this but idk maybe I'll add one more.

* * *

The weather for a quick walk to the restaurant was a surprising delight. Only a few people were out and about whatever it was that pertains to their business.

Thoughts of his impending death linger in the distance. Places within his mind he does not care to visit often but isn't afraid of doing so when boredom seeps in.

Wind is cool against his skin and he took a second to enjoy it as he looked up at the stars.

The place Finn takes him to is no where near the French Quarter but it's fancy looking, quiet.

"What did you do to be allowed into a place like this? Robbed a bank? Asked mother for money?"

Kol smirked as he looked at his brother for a second then sat down and yawned after a moment.

Never before had he remembered, experienced being on this level of dread. He had no idea why he is so tired but it is getting on his nerves, he would push past it.

He was just messing around but laid back against the chair when Finn took a drink of wine then was like 'no thanks' and ordered some coffee.

While Kol sipped a little then asked a waiter for some water. If something is to happen he doesn't want to be inebriated.

.

"Don't insult me."

Finn whispered the words then sighed and set his menu down on the table as a he got a fork then attempted to avoid eye-contact while saying.

"I understand that I am in no real place to criticize. With what I've just sentenced the unlucky teen who's body your currently possessing-"

A waitress approached them and took their order, menus. The moment Kol noticed that there was no-one within earshot he leaned in a bit and scream-whispers the words.

"What about hexing me! Honestly, Kaleb was doomed the moment my mother learned of his existence. Also don't do that, blame yourself for killing an innocent."

Fin didn't look up from his cup.

A waitress comes up and offers a smile while delivering their plates and asking if they want anything else.

"No thanks, we're good here." Kol smiles back then looks at him but says nothing.

In all honesty he had lost his appetite the moment the conversation began. If one could call this a conversation..

Kol took a bite out of his food then laughed out loud and Finn's eyes snapped up to his.

The moment they locked eyes Kol ignored the way he subconsciously softened his demeanor by speaking.

Looking as if time and their circumstances hadn't damaged them. Twisted it all in ways no one else would ever comprehend.

"I will not help ease your mind. You would not want me to. I know you better than I know myself and the same goes for you. What you did, I will not forget. But I have nothing to forgive."

"You won't bring me into the fold.. Not with this guise..." Finn knows that he shouldn't be ungrateful for the chance to see Kol again, finally without interruption or the thought of concealment.

As far as he is concerned no vampires or wolves frequent this area and if they did, honestly this place is untarnished by the likes of anyone befriending a Mikaelson.

He's feeling unsettled by Kol's unvarnished words because he's fully aware that they are improvised.

Like everything else he says when it comes to dealing with something uncomfortable, he's clearly ghosting.

Even as it feels just out of reach because he's out of his element.

"Our siblings have done it countless times. Killing anyone for no real reason other than they can. While their emotions were still on and without remorse. I don't see what makes you any different."

Finn looked utterly disgusted at the thought of being compared to his siblings but kept silent as he heard what Kol had to say.

"If you say nothing will hold this 'new' you. That won't stay down, oppressed." Kol offers a light chuckle. Ignores the pain in his stomich, nerves and muscles.

"Your disregard for my... plight..is insulting to say the least." Finn stares past him for a moment then looks at his plate and Kol bites back a moan at the next bout of pain that comes his way.

His father taught him better than to expose his emotions. Only the weak displayed them openly.

That was something disgusting. Always the thing he tried to avoid. It hadn't been a problem for a thousand years.

"The funny thing is I can still see you beneath your recently acquired hubris. I see it all, Finn and it's-"

"Something that does not concern you, brother." With those words he cut into the stake on his plate and took a bite.

After drinking some water Kol scratched his arm. Causally changing the subject.

"Right. This place is nice. How'd you afforded it? Is Vincent loaded?"

"Not that I'm aware. I have a job. It turns out I like it because it keeps me occupied with something other than the need for revenge."

"Shocker. I didn't think something as boring as therapy would interest you." With those words the out of his way he took another drink of water.

Finn looked at him for a moment then wiped at his mouth and said.

"Apparently, Vincent is well respected in the community. People are trying to find me...him. I'm not worried but am curious about it."

"Is anyone worried about Kaleb? Asking for ransom, maybe he had a girl?"

Kol didn't really care about it but perhaps someone was missing the guy.

"No, I asked around. He is an unfortunate man."

"Mmm. Okay. Come with me."

Kol smirked when Finn gave him a questioning look then asked for the check and left a 15% tip while guessing it a reasonable amount.

.

.

"What is the best way to win a battle against a formidable opponent?" Finn removed his coat and set it near a lamp-post.

They had walked down a random street near the restaurant. Only a few streetlights illuminated their path as they stopped walking.

"Win without making it seem like you have made a move. Get into their heads, under their skin without actually bothering to care or expose yourself."

Kol answered the question as he stifled a cough and gave Finn a weird look when he touched his forehead gently.

"Are you feeling pain right now?" Finn knew it was too soon for the first symptoms to announce themselves.

"It's nothing."

"Kol..." Finn frowned then snapped his fingers near his brother's ears and the pain vanished.

"I have Davina tangled round my fingers. Like a spider to its naive prey. Your curse works to my advantage."

"How?" He noticed that Kol was looking tired but that he was playing it off.

"She will help me finish the dagger and I will 'die' a lonely death. Hopefully it will give her the motivation to do something other than help Klaus."

"Still a psychopath, I see. Perhaps you overestimate your worth in her life. The way I see it. You can get over anyone in a few hours, at the most. Days."

Kol smiles a genuine smile for a moment. Finn has always known what to say when he wants to hear it.

The pain that shoots up his spine threatens to take it off his face and Finn catches on quickly but doesn't seem fazed.

Kol is reminded in that moment why it is that Finn has always been their father's favorite son.

He remembers the day he kissed him for the first time back in the tenth century and that Finn punched him in the stomach instead of kissing him back.

That is in part what began their little messed up game but not important, he remembers what happened afterwards. His true colors.

What their father had attempted to inspire in his children. True strength. It was waisted on the pacifist of his oldest brother.

If there was one thing that every single member of his family excelled in, manipulation was it.

.

.

.

"I'm not dying without taking advantage of my situation. Everyone in our family is a monster. The blood that courses through our veins made sure no one was spared."

"I tried for so long, when awake. To not be the thing I have become today. A murderous swine killing innocent people."

He stared at him then looked away. "I was willing to send children to kill for mother's bidding and only now I realize the truth for what it is."

Kol held onto his hand but stares at the sky as Finn's words reach him.

"She's as much if not more of a monster than all of us combined. I am not Elijah, Klaus or you. I cannot hate her but my blind loyalty to her is no more."

"You've always been kind. When all you have ever been met with is disdain. I know what you are doing now. I can show you a trick of my own."

Kol sat up and raised his voice as he began chanting in Twi-Akan. A language he had been in love with back in Africa.

Finn sat across from him with his eyes closed while holding onto his fingers and began chanting something else in Latin.

He wasn't sure what it was that Kol wanted to show. But he needed to be unlinked from his parents tethered hold on him.

Perhaps this was it. What Kol's intentions were all along.

He wouldn't fight it. Was so damn tired of being lied to and played but he had asked for a moment and would get it.

Kol opens his eyes while keeping his dialect, tenor.

Pain and control in a steady pace.

Years of medication have kept him calm when needed so they are used to his advantage currently.

There is power is dominance but it also lies in submission, perhaps that one holds more.

He knows that this is the perfect opportunity to get even. To try anything.

Something the can wipe the look of calm off Finn's face but he doesn't.

Instead, he comes clean. This is a far kinder mercy, at least it will be in the long run.

"I have your magic. Your real magic."


	4. Ease

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn and Kol (while they are possessing Vincent &amp; Kaleb) This is the first time I write smut for them so there's that.

I was listening to 'Memo' and 'Take Shelter' by Years &amp; Years

* * *

Finn can feel his blood pumping thru his veins quickly and he says the first words that pop into his mind.

"I think we're lost."

They are simple.

An obvious deduction of their location while being, not helpful at all but keep him calm as he chooses to ignore the revelation that his brother has just confessed.

Kol offers a low whistle in affirmation when he is aware that the spotlight is only for him when their concentration on the spell is no more.

"Great. You have no idea how much I missed walking around aimlessly with my favorite moody lover."

Kol had originally planned for the words to come off sarcastic but they held no real malice or jollity in the end.

Finn stood up quickly and easily let go of his hands as Kol followed suit.

He knew before he even volunteered to follow Davina on her way to rescue Josh that his words would get him into deep water.

"Good thing I am a terrific swimmer, aye." He had mumbled the words to himself as he looked around the empty streets.

Always choosing to look curious instead of worried about the company he kept.

"You have my magic. Why?" Finn noticed that Kol seemed to freeze where he stood for a moment then forced out a sigh.

"Ayana couldn't trust mother with it. Hell, don't you think it a tad depressing that a stranger cared more for us than our own blood."

"What are you saying?" Finn looks at Kol and it dawns on him that there is more at stake here then he had initially thought.

"The day beautiful girls from different covens, priestess' came looking for their 'significant other'. She knew mother had plans for you. Not 'oh let's marry him off to a foreigner' or 'maybe they can help me heal him' no."

Finn looked conflicted as he glanced at him but kept quiet as Kol kept talking.

"Believe me when I say this, if nothing else this night but that day. Brother. They weren't there to help you get better."

Kol looked away as the severity of his pain seemed to lessen a great deal and he took a second to enjoy it.

"Do you have any idea as to the grounds she had based this on? How it was that she came to the conclusion of my role in mother's scheme."

Finn doesn't look at him for a couple of seconds in the span of his questions but he's looking at him know and the word betrayal lingers on his mind even though his older brother is not showing a hint of emotion.

Kol wants to hug him but that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and feels his resolve gaining momentum because he's here.

In his brother's presence.

He's missed that more than anything.

"She rambled on about special people, something rare and that you had to be kept safe...the salvation of old ways...uh days or something. The thing is she gave some weird reason, not a complete one at that-"

"None of those ladies were my.. And you...saved me?" Finn backed up as the look of confusion is replaced by one of realisation then something Kol hasn't seen since the tenth century.

"Shut up, Finn." The words are deathly quiet like a warning that outright states he isn't playing.

"You believed her. Is that why you've been doing this?" The look of indignation that crosses Kol's face is enough to have him wanting to apologize. Say that he doesn't doubt him in this but he doesn't.

"I neglected my responsibilities, my birthright. I had nothing to offer. Still don't. Even with my magic intact.." He knows that

"I need my original body." His plans need some revising. He has a couple of hours before his guests arrive.

Kol's presence was unexpected, undesired even but now that he's here. New terms to the negotiations can be arranged.

"I'll require your assistance. Once more."

.

Finn's words catch him off guard and Kol isn't sure if he's supposed to be reading between the lines but this is giving him a sense of déjà vu.

Fear and anxiety.

There's something else..

"Trust me."

He'd be lying if he doesn't admit to being excited.

"I'd do anything for you."

With those words Kol smirked again and kissed him slowly.

The lights flickered as he shuts his eyes and begins to remove his clothes.

He thinks he should probably slow down because he's finding it difficult to breathe.

His patience is non existent now even though he knows this isn't the best of times.

"I really don't feel like adding rape to my list of human experiences. Even though this is basic Darwinism since we control the reins."

Kol backed up and raised an eyebrow in question as he spoke. He isn't sure if this is simply a very bad joke or blunt honesty but Finn is looking preoccupied with whatever it is that he's thinking about.

"It's not like you are planning on remaining celibate forever. If you say you are..I, honestly... I will laugh and say I'm not okay with that."

He is staring openly for a moment because he hasn't received a response. Not that he actually thought he'd receive one but he needs to know where they stand.

This feels like a clean slate.

He feels clean.

More alive then when he actually was.

He just doesn't want to stay human.

Limitations were never for him. They won't start appealing to him now.

Finn looks at him for a moment. This wasn't in his plans. He should have stayed away.

Had been sure that Kol would move on.

Give up, if he did something unforgivable.

He doesn't know what it is exactly that makes Kol want to be around him.

Love isn't the right option here.

Those four letters haven't made strong enough a word to describe his emotions.

He wishes he could stop what he's feeling. It'd be simple.

He stares at his phone for a moment and sighs slowly. Kol's got to get going. Nothing will save him of he refuses to go before his guests arrive.

"What were you going to show me?" Deflection always works.

No, okay.

"Join me and just do something stupid. Heh, I'm not that bright so you know, I'm available-" Finn looks him in the eyes for a moment then kisses him roughly against the lamp-post.

The lights flickered while both humans ignored the struggle for air as if it were nothing other than in their way.

Kol kisses Finn slowly. Almost as if trying to keep the memory intact. Finn mentally convinces himself that Kol just wants a little excitement or to test him.

There has never been a need for gentle touches or kind words.

Not with each other. It was welcomed, sure but such acts were considered a little odd.

Giving the impression to anyone who chose to pass by in that moment that he was a person in love.

"This is an overused cliche but for a moment... thought all would be different this time, better."

Kol closed his eyes when Finn lightly brushed against him in response to his words.

"Why did we start this game?"

"Were we ever really playing."

Finn looked away from him. Silent as if contemplating the words.

The answer and question had been on his mind long before he was daggered by his younger half-brother.

"I can't love you the way I do. This is... an error." The second the words left him he felt so mistaken.

Koll has to know that he was free.

Always has been.

Finn just isn't.

Kol is in no way comfortable with the manner in which his brother looks away in that moment.

Like everything he had ever believed in was or has been an elaborate and complete lie.

Finn almost didn't catch Kol's words but used them to ground himself as if his life depends on them.

It probably- most definitely wasn't something advisable or healthy, he doesn't care.

"One I don't ever want to stop making. Being with or near you is the closest I've ever been to actually loving something. I don't want that feeling to go away. I don't want you to feel alone."

"Fine" Finn keeps his thoughts and emotions in check as he whispered the word. It echoes in the silence.

"Fine"

Kol knows better because the way his brother agreed is too easy but that single word in all its simplicity means everything to them.

Sure there has never been any need to coax him into sex or anything else really but their lives were too different now.

Perhaps what they had going on in between themselves, their relationship. Couldn't go back to the way it was before anything happened but that didn't mean things had to be screwed up forever.

Kol ignored his own thoughts for a bit.

Choosing instead to smirk as Finn kicked off his shoes and Kol pushed him back against the lamp-post roughly.

Their smiles come off with ease.

.

.

With a moan that was probably due more to the pain than anything else Kol shut his eyes.

Finn whispered something into his ear and made a noise of annoyance when nothing happened to lesson his brother's hurting.

He probably went a little overboard with his curse, he's not going to admit it however.

"I need to be linked to you. Sorry.. this will hurt. More, so much more."

That is outré, in and of itself. People in his family never apologize. Never mind the reason, it just doesn't happen.

Kol looked at him for a moment then screamed into his shoulder as he felt himself go weak against him and feared the darkness that is eager to take hold.

.

"I have a way to do this if it bothers you that much that we're possessing people."

This had felt a little amusing for a moment or two because here they were basically rutting against each other but not allowing it to go further.

No matter how badly they want too.

"Kneel."

Kol stopped his wet trail of kisses down Finn's neck when his brother obeyed. Now that they are linked he can't help notice that he hasn't felt better than this in a while.

The pain subsidies almost instantly and he can't remember seeing his brother so happy.

"This is a trick I picked up from a couple in Africa. You might like it." Kol smirked as Finn looks around his mind palace.

Clearly impressed, even though he's not admitting to it and instead saying.

"This is a nice solution. A diversion..division of reality... Although, I doubt they used it for sexual encouners." Finn is looking around. Dragging his eyes off the room's decor as his fingers run along the surface of a music box.

Finn is tempted to open it for a second because something tells him it's important for some reason.

He doesn't.

Knowing that he probably should if he's as done as he says he is with the lies and secrets. He's weary and honestly dreading what he's sure to find if, well when he decides to go for it.

There's something Kol is withholding from him. He wonders what it could be instead of why.

Just as he's about to get back to and actually go about opening it because he's not going to run away from this, Kol touches his arm as he speaks matter of factly.

In the perfect mix of his calculated carefree speech.

"You don't know that. So. Come here." Kol pushed him onto a conveniently nearby rocking chair that hadn't been there a second ago.

He ponders his next move as he slowly gives the biggest questioning look of life. He noticed the way Kol had looked at the box before detouring and re-routing his focus.

Wonders if he should point it out for a moment then lets the thought fade for now.

Isn't sure what to feel when Kol just shrugs.

Looks at him for a moment before licking his lips then kissing him like the first time long ago. It's tentative and almost innocent for a couple of seconds but that shifts slowly as they give in to what they want.

He thinks this insanity even though he doesn't hesitate to kiss him back or resist the urge to rest his hands on his hips.

.

.

.

Their clothes loiter the floor around them as Finn touched Kol's throbbing cock slowly. In complete contrast to his set pace.

Kol dug his fingernails deep into Finn's back, enough to draw blood and leave marks as he gasped when he began to thrust at a faster pace.

In here they could look like whomever they please but settled for their original bodies just without the need for vampirism.

"You deserve better than me and I know you want that, even if you are too-"He throws his head back slightly as he grips him harder when Kol moans his name desperately.

"I'm not gonna quit you. So just stop talking, Finn." Kol groaned into his neck as he rides him deeper as if wanting more like needing to milk him dry.

"Whoa. Wait, what?" He's not even sure he's all too coherent anymore or comfortable sitting here because the next instant he's got Kol on his back.

Probably winded but not minding all that much. The floor is cool against his skin as he gasps when he backs up only to grab hold of Kol's length.

"You forgot 'why' brother." He's aware of the faster pace and the fact that he's missed this more than he'd at first realized he was willing to accept.

Finn is unrelenting as he grabs his length while he licks at his neck for a moment before biting him hard.

He is close to coming undone. So damn close as he feels the need to memorize every action in case he has to get shoved back into that wretched box again.

He needs to eliminate anyone who poses a threat, there is no way he's going back in there.

Finn rolled his eyes as he felt himself starting to get annoyed. He lets up on his pace and moves back a bit while saying.

"You are still going to die." There's a finality to his words that makes Kol question if he can actually make it through in one piece.

"I am going to teach you a lesson so that next time you won't attempt to side with our brothers to fuck me."

The mental image of his brother's looking at Finn that way makes jealousy and anger course thru him but apparently his cock has a different opinion as he comes hard into his chest and Finn's face.

"That sounds gross. I don't share. But, trust me. I'd fuck you anytime you want." After he breathes a little he licks Finn's face.

Sensual as he tastes himself while his brother watches entranced.

"You now what I mean." With a few final thrusts Finn cums inside him and backed up enough to sit still against the chair.

He moans when Kol zeros in on his location and doesn't hesitate to lick at his cock slowly getting him hard again even though he knows he should stop.

Finn pulled him back to face level but avoids looking at him too much, choosing to french kiss him as everything started to fade.

Kol ignored the light headache and the heavy-weightness that hung on his body as he woke up fully and answers quickly.

"I know 'Vincent'. Next time I won't side with Klaus to go against you."

Finn sighed as Kol laughed while saying.

"Oh, I couldn't say that with a straight face. Look. Finn. We're family. If we stick together then we can fight Dalia. Hell, we can take anyone on. I can help you get your Freya back. If she's still alive that is."

"What are you implying?" Finn looks him in the eyes and Kol feels like he's put himself back on the spot but doesn't mind all that much.

"Finn, think on it. Why would a witch basically ripoff Rumplestiltskin. To steal the/a child's magic."

"Kol you're a damn genius." Finn kissed him suddenly as he pulled him close for a second and Kol deepened it by biting his lip slightly.

This is strange and yet he's not questioning it.

"You will return to your original body, brother. I've made sure of it. I have a feeling that you've known for a while, haven't you. Now leave. I need you to pass on a message."

Finn touches his shoulder and Kol feels a little put out but curious because his older brother looks too focused and solemn right now.

.

.

.

The sun is already up and walking away like Finn had suggested just wasn't an option at the moment.

He stays when he noticed a shifty looking girl eyeing them weirdly, interested. Calling her out didn't seem like a bad idea.

If only he had known better and followed his gut feeling.

"I noticed you near the restaurant. Who are you?"

Kol looked at her, confused then stared back at Finn when she answered while looking overjoyed at the sight of his eldest brother.

"Someone who has never stopped loving you. Your magic, your blood. Your soul."

The answer hit him even before Finn spoke quietly, breathless as if he had walked a million deserts on his quest to find her.

While just standing in the middle of the road torwards the local cemetery, Kol doesn't like the way she looks at him or the lingering feeling of hurt as he stands near her.

"You are my priestess. Freya."

It clicks instantly the moment she runs into Finn's arms without a care for anyone else in the world.

She was the cause of his pain.


	5. Take

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn and Kol (while they are possessing Vincent &amp; Kaleb)

**M note:** The story has incest and yaoi, the characters are probably ooc.

I was listening to 'Magnets' by Lorde and 'Numbers' by Daughter

* * *

"This is dangerous business..." Finn covers his face with a hand for a moment then looks at the sky as if the constellations will seriously give him straight forward answers.

"Anything worth my time, attention when regarding you is. Has always been. So. It's all good, you're fine."

Kol swears he's caught him off guard with the words and he's counting it a victory on his part even though Finn looks a little autistic while plotting something possibly devious.

Surely painful.

"Oh, nice." His words are quiet and he's wanting a sweater because he's finally got an excuse to wear one right now.

"Did you mourn me? I'm curious, indulge me brother." The words make him uncomfortable. The way she says them.

Nothing about the situation makes them appropriate, he appreciates the irony of them all the while however.

The fact that Finn cannot stop smiling like an imbecile and that he is a little jealous by the seemingly effortless way both of his older siblings look inexplicably drawn together.

He recognized the shifty girl instantly, sure her name escapes him still because he's..well himself.

Her face however, he's met her before. She's a Mikaelson of this he's sure, their blood is as toxic as it is alluring.

She's hot, hell if they'd met under different circumstances he'd probably like her. Time will tell though, something to take note of.

Right now he's a little short.

"Mourning implies that I made move-haste to forget you." Finn stands far from Freya but Kol swears to all the good things that the space between could not seem smaller even if they tried.

"Oh, fuck you. Finn-" The words escape him effortless in there delivery. He's seething even though he's kinda totally up and game for a threesome.

Seriously that's a great solution to problems like this.

However right now he's kind of wanting adderall then he's thinking about ADHD and his lack of impulse control.

"Silly boy." Freya looks at Finn as Kol is five seconds from losing his shit and ditching them here in order to go buy some Jordan's because if he's gonna die he might as well have some fly kicks.

"I doubt that." Kol doesn't take his eyes off her even though he's revolted by the fact that he can practically see the word 'love' around his brother and this newfound older sibling.

He wants to say that Finn is his and that she should run off to neverland or where ever the fuck place she's been held hostage for the longest because the scene before him makes him nauseous.

It's so disrespectful. Just like his brother's next comment. Apparently he had said some of the stuff aloud though.

In hindsight he should have realized that sooner.

Oh well, filters are for cowards.

"I will not miss you."

"Then why are you practically crying?" Kol smiles something akin to carefree while Finn glanced at him.

There's a hint of a smile on his face and Kol wants to take him out in that instant.

He's so volatile around his brother even though he's also wanting to show this newcomer that Finn belongs to no one other than him because he said so.

The words send him way back to a time when/where he should have stayed. Or at least that's what he thinks sometimes.

Often.

He thinks of his brother's bedroom walls and looking at the ceiling as he'd asked one morning.

"_Would you be friends with yourself? If you could, like if the opportunity presented itself."_

_"Fuck no" _His answer was as instantaneous as it was adamantly simple, honest.

_"Why?"_

_"I'm a bitch" _He had said this while feeling qualified and experienced enough to actually answer bluntly.

_"I like you..." _He spoke without really thinking or knowing why because those words..they weren't needed or expected.

He thought on some level they would have probably been appreciated.

_"Good. He'll, I'd expect as much." _Kol hadn't looked at him as he'd spoken because he was busy tinkering with something Finn couldn't care enough to recall.

Freya is here now so maybe his thoughts will change for longer than a week or two.

.

"Where is it. My magic. Your daylight ring." Finn looks at him as he speaks. He knows he doesn't have time on his side right now.

He thinks he can get what he wants if he just asks because nothing is stopping him.

"You're joking, right? Finn..you didn't even know that this...power..was available to you. I can see it you know, you're going to do something there is no easy return from if all else fails."

Kol swears he knew this was coming, he just didn't think or hell maybe he did on some level.

Shit. Everything's changed and nothing at all. His loyalty is being tested right now, it's not that simple however-it isn't only that.

"My pocket" Finn appears to be caught up somewhere in between feeling mildly amused and unsure of how to proceed.

"Tomorrow you won't remember me. I will pretend this never happened." Finn points around in their general direction then stops because his dearest sister is probably at a loss here.

"That is my gift. You will be immortal and I, forgotten. It's what we've always wanted, don't you agree?"

"What do you mean?" Kol is willing to take him on and fight him.

There is no way that he's getting his memories taken away. "Finn, you can't just whip out stupid shit like those words..Please. You can do better..."

Kol thinks he shouldn't be feeling whatever the fuck it is he's feeling right now. His heart is beating strangely and his pulse has him all wrong.

There's a weird thing going on behind his eyes that has him fucked up and he feels..bad..He wants to get out of here and he wants to punch Finn really hard.

He wants to hug him and say that he's terrified. Apologize because perhaps that can make things a little better.

He won't.

He can't.

Fuck. It wasn't only his fault. So why does he feel like this?

There are strangers lurking in shadows, he notices them before Finn or Freya. He's not giving up so easily, even if this is a lost cause in the end.

"And just whom, might you lovely strangers be?" His voice sounds downright dangerous as he wants to embrace the only feeling that has ever made any real sense to him besides his love for Finn or his family.

He wants to see the streets run red with blood. He wants to feel alive. Finn has always accepted him for who he is, who he isn't doesn't matter.

It's irrelevant like the mass of witches that decided to interrupt his little welcome party.

Twenty eight or so newcomers heard the obvious sarcasm, animosity dripping off the original's voice.

Freya notices that fourteen of these witches are girls and the rest aren't. She wonders if she should be mindful of the situation.

Worried.

"It varies, my definition of justice right now. What I want accomplished, the best course of action here."

Finn acknowledges all of the present visitors by waving 'hello' as if they were long gone acquaintances.

Kol is on the spot all the while even though this feels private, personal on a handful of rows.

"The fact of the matter is. You did me 'dirty' on a fundamental level. I require something of equal value from you."

It feels premature, the breath he inhales as his skin burn as if his blood were boiling inside of his veins and his mind sends him reeling.

Throwing him back to a time when his biggest problem was challenging Rebekah's mischievous curiosity with his own.

.

"Actually, I'm almost certain that this is borderline s-"One of the coven leaders spoke up but was silenced by the glaring of her fellow members. "What...it's ominous and I'm getting a weird feeling.. something akin to trepidation."

"No one is asking for your opinion or affiliation. I won't stop you if you wish to go. All of you are here, yes..because you chose this."

He looks at them and all meet his eyes.

"Free will and all." Finn takes a deep breath then placed his day-light ring on the floor as two of the leaders begin chanting in a language he doesn't understand.

"Ayana taught me the essentials for a leader. I simply ignored her advice. The things I've witnessed, I cannot unsee..even though they are what I'll need. For this to work...I must use just one."

Ten coven leaders and their offerings stepped forward as Finn knelt down and poured Kol's ashes onto the snow.

His own lay about three feet away in a similar fashion.

There is a triangle of fire burning. Seven inches along the outside of it is a square and inside of it is a circle.

Enclosing the space around them but no one pays it much attention because they're busy with the incantation.

Finn knows that this is not the intended direction for his focus to lead him but he can't help it or stop the feeling of being whole.

He watches the flames burn white when his fingers clutch Kol's day-light ring above it, cool down substantially to a yellow then orange and almost red color when he withdraws his hand.

After a couple of seconds he places it about seven inches away from his own on the snow. Looks up to see the leaders offer their blood and that of the offerings by cutting their left arms just below the shoulder.

"I cannot help much. I'm still linked to Dalia but hold this.. It may be of use with your current state." She takes off her talisman-like pendant and he stares at it for a moment before tossing it on the ground as if it burned.

"I required three dark objects. Something personal to the recipient, me and a witness. Now I have them. We'll move forward." He thinks it's odd that all three objects belong to members of the family.

He begins chanting.

The spell will take about an hour to complete. This isn't necessarily necromancy but it will take a toll on him.

He's prolonged the period of time so that everything goes according to plan.

This vessel will come to no harm, neither should Kol's if all goes as planned for the next 3600000000000 or so nanoseconds.

Kol's body should begin to kick start the healing process at a cellular level in a couple of minutes.

Now that he looks at it this might actually take seconds.

Well, only if his theory happens to prove him right.

In the light of his anger and resentment he took a break. Set his emotions aside.

And focused on thinking up something truly vicious for no one but Kol.

Then dwelled on the thought for what he considered a while. Let the thought go and took a breath.

He is pretty sure that he has successfully improved on Ayana's spell.

A little, at least. It's proved truly difficult to improve the foundation.

"This spell hasn't been used..not since the first decedents to the Bennett's bloodline created it."

He's voice is a little strained as his eyes begin to bleed and the snow beings to pile up higher all around the present visitors.

Freya had been watching from the sidelines. Wondering why Finn is doing this, why these people are willing to follow him in an endeavour such as this.

She saves her questions for a different time, sits down behind him then leans forward and places her arms around him.

"I will protect you." Her words are nothing but a whisper against his skin and yet everyone currently awake can hear them.

Her magic is useful as nothing other than a healing agent as of now. She's willing to go through whatever it takes to keep the only person she's missed safe.

.

.

.

"I thank you for your sacrifice. For your faith in the thought of my alliance. Nothing clouds my judgment, stands in my way. Holds me down." Finn feels the smile against his skin and doesn't question why her hands clutch onto him tighter.

There's a moment where it seems as if the snow has ceased falling.

In that moment the all of the coven leaders and their offerings withdrew different daggers from their cloaks then cut into their stomachs deep enough to seriously wound themselves.

"We are the past. The present. The future. Here we lose it all. We begin anew." Finn stands up feeling numb and cold all the while as he speaks.

He's falls to his knees after a couple of seconds and even though Freya wants to help something holds her in place.

His lips are dry and chapped even though blood is dripping down and he knows he shouldn't dwell on it because it's strange.

However, he'll miss being human.

He clutched the snow around him and lifted all of the intended volunteers into the air. Their blood drips and aligns itself along the barriers of their spell.

After a couple of seconds everyone is drained and their corpses rest in their previous positions.

Giving the impression to anyone who didn't know better that these people were sleeping.

"What have you done.." Freya looks around at the corpses as the begin to 'awaken'. They give her and her little brother a look of acknowledgment then vanish.

She knows even without questioning that they will return.

"Stuck a bargain. Nothing, I can't handle." Finn covers Kol's body with a discarded cloak then makes it vanish from sight.

He looks at his own for half a second then walks towards Kol's current vessel. It'll find it's original body soon enough.

"I will mourn you Kaleb. It is not my right, that I know..You will not be forgotten." Finn wipes the blood off his face then picks Kol up erases anything that took place after her saw that young witch girl.

He doesn't approve.

It may not be his choice to make.

Still, Kol should find someone in his level. Of his calibre.

He wasn't supposed to feel like this. It wasn't supposed to be him.

Or anyone other than his priestess.

He messed up. That's an understatement.

He doesn't regret it in the sense that he should however. On any for that matter.

"I need to forget. Will you help me?" Finn's voice is so miserable even though he's attempting to hide it with a note of conviction and another of finality.

He sets Kol down, takes a deep breath then looks away. There are things he needs to accomplish, places he should be.

Information he has to acquire before his time is up. He should look forward, not back.

He should stop-end any and all feelings for Kol. Keeping them is unwise.

"I know you know." She simply stares at him as his words make there way into her heart and she reaches out.

"I-" She doesn't know what to say here so she kisses him and he's kissing her back without holding back as she consumes his memories and he takes hers.

He needs to fill this void. He wants to feel alive. He only felt that way when he was around Kol. As the seconds pass him by he is feeling like something valuable to him is missing.

He just doesn't know what it is.

"Who is Kol?"

Finn feels nothing really as he speaks, responding almost bored as he does so.

"My youngest brother. Aside from Henrik."

"Do you love him?" The question is spoken in a tentative manner as she looks at his and he knows he should ponder the reason as to why that is.

"I'm not sure." Once the words leave him he feels at a loss as to why he wants to take them back.

"Who am I?" This time there is an urgency to the words. The note eggs him on to wanting to give the correct answer.

A primitive need or desire to please her.

"Freya." His hands roam the middle of her back as he continues with the words. "My sister."

Withdraws as if deeply ashamed then backs up as if he can't get far enough away from her without actually moving all that much.

"My priestess." There's a finality to this, a weight and feeling of tiredness that makes him feel older than he thinks he should.

There's something about Kol's presence that has Finn thinking he is the omission.

"What do you feel for me?" Her words make him uncomfortable because he knows what he wants to say.

The words just don't want to leave him. Why should he trust her? The question is in the back of his mind.

He can't open up even though she is supposed to be all he's ever wanted. If he didn't know better he'd laugh at the revelation.

"I'm not sure."

There's a deafening silence after the words. It makes him feel safe, strangely comfortable.

"What do you feel for the rest of our siblings?"

"I- I don't think I love anyone in that family, to be honest. Besides my parents. If I do then it's a force, something required of me. I'll ensure their well-being. That however, means nothing to me. A habit. I suppose."

Finn sits down as his whole body hurts. He asked for this so he won't complain. He just doesn't want to feel so empty.

Maybe if he plays the part of the concerned family member, brother. He'll fool himself, force it.

It's hilarious how clearly he knows it can't be helped.

"Why don't you include yourself with your blood?" It's a fair question, she doesn't know the whole story.

He wonders if he should care enough to actually bother and tell her.

"I see them as nothing more than cheap replacements for you. They see me as nothing more than a waist of space."

If he saw the point, he'd lie to her in an instant. He doesn't so he won't.

He picks Kol up and feels like he's about to succumb to the overwhelming longing to rest. He won't allow himself that weakness.

Every time he shuts his eyes, makes the mistake of falling asleep. He wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming and feeling closed in.

Claustrophobic to the point where he needs to forcibly anchor himself by any means necessary.

Kol is aware of this, so is their mother. He thinks it's pathetic even though he's incapable of stopping it.

"I'm sure you are wrong." Freya is adamantly opposed to the idea that her little brother's words bring to mind.

"I'm sure I'm not." He wants to stop holding Kol because he's getting uncomfortable here and his little brother is bound to awaken at any moment now.

**End**


End file.
